Birthday Love
by Hinata6
Summary: There is this thing called love, something Sasuke Uchiha thought he would never feel since the death of his family. That is until she came into his life and changed his view on life. This is his story of a crazy little thing called love.


Summary: There is this thing called love, something Sasuke Uchiha thought he would never feel since the death of his family. That is until she came into his life and changed his view on life. This is his story of a crazy little thing called love.

A/N: This is a SasuHina one-shot dedicated to Sasuke for his birthday. :) Also I posted this on my dA account.

-x-x-x-

Dark obscure irises glanced up into the darken ceiling. A pale arm draped over his forehead, his lips partially parted. He felt drained of energy. His heart ached in pain. This day will mark the second birthday he will spend without his family.

Two years ago, his family died in a fire. Itachi had been the one who made sure to get him out of the house first. While going back to rescue their parents, it was too late and the house collapsed. Things haven't been the same since that day. Questions had been raised on how the fire had started. But no one knows. There was a rumor that it was arsenal set up by Madara. The man is the leader of the infamous gang, Akatsuki. Though Madara is his uncle, the man had never gotten along with his parents. It was his fault that Itachi's life spiraled out of control when he entered the Akatsuki. When he tried to leave the gang, that's when a shift in Itachi's relationship changed.

Not too long after that, the fire happened.

Revenge had been the only thing in Sasuke's mind. But he had no proof Madara was behind it. During that time, he had almost slipped into the darkness. If it wasn't for his friends—namely Naruto, he would have taken the wrong route.

His cell phone began ringing, alerting him from his stupor. Turning his head, he reached over grabbing the small flip phone. His eyes gazed at the screen. Sighing, he flipped it open. "What?"

"_Awe, come on. Is that the way you answer to your best friend?" _The voice whined loudly, with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sasuke groaned. He didn't feel like being bothered by the blond today. He just wanted to stay in the peaceful seclusion of his one bedroom apartment.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you and—" _

"Stop your signing. It's annoying." Though he wouldn't admit it, he was happy that he called him. Naruto is a true friend. He has been by his side for years now. Even if he is annoying, Sasuke always enjoyed his company.

"_You should come down to Ichiraku's. Everyone is here, Sakura-chan, Kiba, Ino, everyone! And even Hinata."_ Naruto sang lastly.

Sasuke could feel his heart pulsate at the mere mention of the Hyuuga. A blush stained his fair skin cheeks. "So?" He spoke uncaringly.

"_Well if you want your girlfriend to continue getting hit on by some drunk guys, then so be it. I guess I'll have to let Hinata know that you aren't gonna' come." _

The raven haired growled in contempt. Sasuke began dating Hinata a year ago to this day. Before dating she had just been a good friend of his. Naruto always held a crush on her and had even tried asking Sasuke to put in a good word for him. During the time he didn't have the heart to tell his friend that he had feelings for the girl. And Naruto found out in the worst way possible. He caught them kissing. The blond had avoided him like the plague for nearly two months. Eventually he had come to terms with the relationship.

"_Hello, Sasuke? Are you still there?" _

"Yeah, I'm here. I'll be there in a few." He closed his phone. There is no way he was going to allow some drunken bastard flirt with his girl. Quickly sitting up, he grabbed his keys and swiftly left.

-x-x-x-

Hinata waved as Sakura and Ino made their departure, leaving her alone with Naruto. Her lavender eyes gazed over at the blonde. He seems preoccupied with watching Sakura leave to even notice her watching him. "Is Sasuke coming?" Hinata shifted in her seat, tugging on the end of her skirt.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, he's coming. I had to tell a little white lie to get him to come, but he'll be here." He smiled sheepishly. "I better get going. I don't want to intervene in your date." Naruto winked, standing to his feet. "Have fun." He waved, leaving the girl alone at the booth table.

Hinata waved politely. It's been quite a while since she and Sasuke have spent any quality time together. With Sasuke working on hours end it makes things difficult. She gazed down at the diamond cut ring on her ring finger, smiling tenderly. Sasuke proposed to her four weeks ago. It had been a very awkward proposal, but cute nevertheless.

Sasuke had gone under a neat hyperventilation because he had been so nervous to ask her hand in marriage. It was a rather odd transition from his normally cool and collected self. After calming down, he had blushed from embarrassment and told her not to mention that to no one. She gladly kept that their little secret. There is so much more to Sasuke than what others think. She probably knows him better than Naruto. And he has known Sasuke most of his life.

He can be rather shy, though he likes to cover it up by his tough exterior.

He blushes a lot when he is near her.

Sasuke has tried learning how to cook, just to impress her. He once told her that when they are married, he wants to be able to cook his wife breakfast and dinner. So far, his cooking skills aren't as good as he would like them to be. He is prone to burning food, due to his absent mind when he becomes distracted.

She giggles at the thought of her fiancé. He can be really cute sometimes.

"Where are the others?" A deep voice asked. Looking up, there stood Sasuke. His focus wasn't on her, but instead observing around the restaurant. His black eyes were glaring at every male who gawked in their direction.

Hinata blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "They left." She pulled on his sleeve. "Come and sit down."

Sasuke nodded, sliding into the booth sitting the opposite of her. "No one has bothered you, right?"

She tilted her head. "No?"

"Damn it Naruto." He muttered. "So was this all planned to get me out of the house?" He asked, tapping his finger on the table. Judging from her red cheeks, he didn't need her to answer.

"You aren't too mad are you? I just…I wanted to spend time with you on your birthday." She bit her lip nervously.

Sasuke slide his hand across the table, placing his hand on top of hers. "I could never be too mad at you, Hinata." He smiled warmly, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Growing embarrassed of the public affection, he pulled away. "I'm not very hungry, so why don't we get out of here." As Hinata nodded, the two made their way out.

Every few seconds Sasuke would glance down at the woman beside him. He really is lucky to have met such a beautiful angel. Hinata has literally turned his life upside down for the better. He didn't think he would ever fall in love. There have been many girls he has been with before Hinata, but none of them meant anything to him. They were just…there. Sakura had been a previous girlfriend, but that didn't work out too well. She was a tad bit too clingy for his taste. Plus, it was awkward to date the very girl he grew up with. It felt like dating a sister. And that is never a good feeling.

Placing his arm around his fiancée, a smile graced is flawless features. He truly is in heaven with her by his side. Sometimes he has to pinch himself to make sure he isn't dreaming. He actually has a good girlfriend, someone who doesn't pester him to death, smoothers him, and something who doesn't talk his ear off.

His heart always gets hectic whenever he is near her. Love can be a crazy thing. But he couldn't be happier being in love with Hinata Hyuuga. "Thank you." He whispers.

She looks up at him puzzled by his words. "What for?"

He stops, pulling her flush against his chest. Leaning forward he presses his lips against her. She clutched onto his shirt with flushed cheeks. The engaged couple ignored the stares they were receiving. It was as if they were in their own world. When Sasuke pulled away, he smirked at her dazed expression. "For making my birthday a special day these past two years." He continued. "I love you."

"I-I love you too." She flushed.

"Let's go back to my place for some _fun_." He chuckled at her crimson face. By the end of this night he is going to make his birthday even better.


End file.
